1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for brushes and is directed more particularly to holders for brushes used in conjunction with fluids and likely to drain or drip after use, as for example, toothbrushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide toothbrush holders which are generally cylindrically shaped, with top and bottom surfaces interconnected by a continuous wall. The top and bottom surfaces are generally circular or oval, but may be rectangular. The top surface is provided with holes which receive toothbrush handles which extend into an interior chamber of the holder. The top surface supports bristle portions of the toothbrushes. Thus, the bristles portion of a supported brush is supported by the top surface while the handle portion of the brush extends axially of the holder and inside the holder.
A problem with the above-described type of device is that after use, toothbrushes tend to drain fluid, typically a mixture of water, saliva and toothpaste. Devices as above described tend to collect such drainage over long periods of time and become unsanitary. Some holders are provided with a large hole centrally of the upper surface so that water may be admitted to the holder to wash out the accumulated debris. However, unless the device is washed with some frequency the debris clings resolutely to the bottom of the holder. In many cases, the holder, typically of a ceramic or plastic material, is discarded. Quite often, the holder is part of a matching set of bathroom accessories and loss of the holder results in diminution of the decorative effectiveness of the set.